Comfort
by MyBurrow
Summary: Tragedy strikes Hermione in their 6th year. Who will comfort her? (AU)


**A/N: This is a Romione story, if you know my account then this is no shocker c:. This is all AU, all of my stories so far are. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

For the middle of the afternoon, the common room was extremely abandoned. The only people left in the common room were Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Ron you're not even _doing_ your potions homework. you're just sitting there." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Huh? Oh…" Ron said snapping back into reality.

"Ugh! Were you even paying attention to anything?" Hermione said looking at him in annoyance.

"I was just thinking okay? Why are you getting so mad about it?" Ron said raising his voice.

"Because Ronald! If you just sit there, not doing it, then you're going to end up crawling over to me to do it!"

"No I won't!"

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you did more than one homework assignment a week?"

"It was- uh- I-"

"Exactly…" She said looking away.

"Well I've heard enough of that!" Ginny said standing up. Then smiling. "How about I whoop your butt out on the field again Potter?"

"You're on Weasley!" Harry said getting up with a smile and grabbing the broom he had set next to the chair he was in.

Almost immediately after Ginny and Harry raced out of the portrait hole, there was a tapping on the window. Both Hermione and Ron looked up from their work towards the window. An owl was perched on the window.

"I think- I think that my parents' owl…" Hermione said setting her books on the coffee table and stood up, walking to the window. She opened the window and let the owl climb onto her forearm. Removing the letter from the owl's leg. Opening the letter.

"What does it say?" Ron asked her after a few moments of her reading it.

"Just a second," Hermione replied.

"Oh… Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed, tears immediately welling in her eyes. "Oh dear God!" Tears started streaming down her face.

"'Mione?" Ron said concerned, standing up.

Hermione put the letter down on the nearest table and ran over to Ron. Hugging him around the waist. Crying into his sweater. Ron didn't know what was wrong, but he didn't need to. He put his hands on her thighs and lifted her up so he could bring her to the couch. She didn't stop him.

He sat down on the couch setting he on his lap, she tucked her face into his shoulder and cried. With this close contact, Ron wasn't sure he was even able to talk. So instead of talking to comfort her, he brought a hand up and started stroking her hair reassuringly. At first she stiffened, but after she relaxed back into his arms again. And finally she spoke, lifting her head up from his shoulder and looking down at her lap. Ron took his hand from her hair and placed it on her lower back like the other hand.

"It's my cousin… My cousin Emma." She managed, choking on sobs. "She was hit by a muggle's car, she is in a coma and they don't think that she will make it." She fell forward again, tucking her face between his neck and shoulder, her chest rubbed against his as she shook. He could feel her tears against his neck and he hated it, he hated hearing or seeing her cry.

He finally worked himself into reality to where he could talk. "'Mione…"

"Mm?" She muffled into his neck, still crying, but the crying was slowing.

"Everything will be okay. It always is. You trust me right?"

"M-hm…"

"Look at me…"

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder once again and looked at him. He wiped her tears from her face.

"Don't cry please, I know it's upsetting, but it upsets me to see you cry…"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." Ron said, Hermione sniffed and blinked back more tears.

"I'm sorry about your cousin 'Mione."

"I'll be okay..."

Ron leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She put her face back down onto his shoulder for comfort, in hopes she wouldn't cry again. Ron started stroking her hair again.

"Thank you Ron, I really appreciate you helping me."

"Of course Hermione, you're my best friend, I would do anything for you, don't forget that." He turned his head and kissed her on the top of hers.

They sat there for Merlin knows how long. But Hermione knew that if Ron hadn't been there, the blow would've been much worse.

~*~4 Days Later~*~

Hermione was sitting with Ron in silence in the common room at about 9:00 pm, when there was another tapping at the window much like the one 4 days prior. Hermione walked hesitantly to the window. And gently took the letter from the owl's leg. The carefully and slowly opened the letter, not knowing if she wants to read it.

She began reading. The letter consisted a lot of details, but all Hermione cared about was the fact that it said Emma woke up and should be okay if everything goes alright.

Hermione smiled brightly, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"Ron! Ron Emma is okay!" Hermione called. Ron spun around looking at her, when he saw the bright smile on her face, he smiled too.

He jumped up and went to wrap her in a hug but was caught completely off guard when Hermione jumped into his arms and kissed him directly on the lips.

Ron stepped back with her clinging to him in shock, but once he realized what was happened, his eyes fluttered close and he kissed her back.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If you did favorite it and leave a review! I hope you amazing beautiful faces, have an amazing beautiful day!**


End file.
